


Hunky Buns

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art inside, Author is not responsible for cravings, BANG FIC, Baker Hunk (Voltron), Florist Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Hunk had always dreamed of owning his own bakery, and now it was finally happening. Armed with his family’s recipes and saving from working in farmer's markets, he purchased a storefront outside the Galaxy Shopping Center. He meets Shiro, the cute florist a few shops down as he’s getting it all set up.They strike up a friendship when Valentines comes around a few weeks later, offering discounts to each other’s customers.





	Hunky Buns

**Author's Note:**

> [Art from the wonderful Totesunrepentant!](http://totesunrepentant.tumblr.com/)

Hunk had finally done it- after four years working out of a farmer’s market, he had a shop. A real, concrete and drywall, always-there shop. Sure, it was a little small, and at the local mall’s exterior shops, but he didn’t _really_ want to compete with Cinnabon anyways.

He just hoped opening at the beginning of January wouldn’t kill him. He would have preferred being set up for the holiday rush, but the space needed more renovations than he expected. When they all planned it out after it finished, it seemed like a great idea. No one ever has plans on New Years Day!

He smiled as the sign finally went up: _Hunky Buns._

“So. Interesting name there,” a voice from behind him made him jump.

Hunk scratched the back of his neck and looked at the guy- he was just a little shorter than Hunk and covered in dirt. “Uh, yeah… my best friend and I made a bet,” he looked back at the sign with a grin, “I lost, obviously.”

“I like it. People are going to be curious and come in at least.”

Hunk shrugged.

“Better than mine. I panicked and wrote down Shirogane’s Garden when I bought it from the previous owner and it just... stuck.” He pointed to the shop two down from his.

Hunk chuckled at that; he couldn’t even picture this man rattled. “Awesome. I’m Hunk, by the way.” He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

“Takashi Shirogane- but everyone calls me Shiro.” He glanced down and offered his prosthetic, happy when Hunk barely reacted.

“Nice to meet you, Shiro!” There was a buzz in his pocket, and Hunk pulled out his phone, “you should come in and try a garlic knot- they’re just ready to come out of the oven now.”

Shiro happily followed him inside, the smell of fresh bread filling the air once the doors opened. Hunk hurried to the kitchen, coming out in his apron, holding a tray out to Shiro with a blush on his cheeks.

“Go on! They’re fresh!”

Shiro quickly grabbed one, tearing it apart and smelling the steam coming out. Hunk watched with a smile as Shiro bit into the piece. “This is delicious, Hunk!”

Hunk blushed and put the tray on the display case. “You can take a bunch home. By the time we open, they’ll be stale. But I wanted to get a feel for the place before I needed to use new ovens for customers.”

Shiro nodded, finishing up the rest of the knot. “I’d say it’s a success!”

They talked for a little after that, Shiro finishing off three more of the garlic knots before heading back to his shop- he had a class coming up on the language of flowers the next day, and he had to make sure there were enough examples.

Hunk packed up most of what was left for him once he mentioned a roommate and waved before he went back to the kitchen, checking again to make sure he was set for the grand opening that weekend.

He spent the next few days getting things ready- the pie crusts were wrapped and ready to roll out the next day, the cakes had been glazed and set in the freezer, ready to be decorated on Friday.

When he came in on Thursday, he started the day by decorating his big display cake. Hopefully, he’d land more weddings with it. It was one of the best parts of being a baker- seeing the clients happy on their big day. So far he hadn’t been able to work many, mostly only for friends.

He had picked one of his favorite styles- an all silver and white wedding cake except for a small panel on the back of the cake with a fun design.

He slowly coated the cake in the white frosting mix he saved for display cakes, carefully smoothing it out- sanding the cake could only fix so much, especially with this mix. It didn’t go bad as fast, but it was almost impossible to work with and tasted terrible.

He gently pressed a line around the area of the cake he was going to decorate with his favorite cartoon from growing up- it wouldn’t be a large section, just enough to fit the giant robot.

While the frosting set up enough to sand it smooth without ruining it, he started to make his pie fillings, planning out each decoration in his head. He wanted to make the apple pies traditional, latticework tops and maybe a small rose. The cherry pies he loved making with floating cutouts, partially baked and then placed on top to finish off so the filling wouldn’t bubble over them. His strawberry rhubarb would be the new plaid design Lance had found. He had two different colors of dough to get it right.

The whole day was busy, moving around the kitchen as different timers went off, slowly filling his displays with the products his family had spent years perfecting. He added his own touch to each recipe, creating treats that you’d only ever find here.

His work was interrupted by Lance coming in. “Hunk, my buddy, tell me you’ve eaten today.”

Hunk looked up from the mixer he was focusing on. “Uh…”

Lance laughed and dropped a bag on the counter. “I figured. Here, take a break and eat up.”

“But, I need to-”

Lance held up a hand. “What are you working on? I’ll take over. It’s almost seven, and you haven’t eaten yet.”

Hunk looked back at the mixer, frowning. “Meringues.”

“Perfect. That one is almost impossible to mess up.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow at that, but moved out of the way for Lance to take over- the food Lance brought in did smell good.

Hunk watched as Lance carefully added the sugar, satisfied he wouldn’t break the mixture before he unwrapped the sandwich Lance brought him.

“So what are we doing with these? Standard unicorn poop design?”

Hunk glared at Lance. “I told you not to call it that.”

“Uh huh. Sure thing, big guy. So- pastel pink with sugar on top?”

“Yeah, that one’s-”

Lance held up the bottle. “Raspberry, I know. Now eat, and I will make the cookies that totally _don’t_ look like a certain mythical being’s-”

_“Lance!”_

Lance started giggling as he finished off the recipe- he had been helping Hunk since he decided to start his own bakery. “It’ll be nice to have our kitchen back.”

Hunk hummed. “You’re moving out soon anyways with how things are going with Allura.”

Lance was the one who had talked him into starting Hunky Buns- they were rooming together in college, and when Hunk brought him home for Thanksgiving break so he wouldn’t be alone, Lance had tasted his baking and insisted he sells it.

The next semester, they got an apartment together, and Lance helped kick off the business. A few cakes in and people started asking for the name of the bakery- which led to a drunken bet at a frat party. If Lance could get Allura’s number, he got to name the business. Hunk agreed but insisted on one veto, and his grandmother had to approve.

Allura had been charmed by the cheesy pickup lines, and Hunk’s grandmother thought the name was catchy.

Hunk had used his veto on “Hunk’s Gay-kery” so he was stuck with Hunky Buns.

Two apartments and one foreclosed house that they had to fix up themselves later, and he had his own place.

As he looked around the shop, he knew his Grams would be proud. He couldn’t wait to show her what he’d accomplished from a small apartment kitchenette and one questionably shaped cake pan. He might have started out making _specially shaped_ cakes for frats and sororities, but now he’d hopefully be doing birthday parties and weddings.

Though, that pan might still get pulled out for the bachelorette parties.

Lance had learned a lot through the years. He went from a complete disaster- always covered in batter and trying to wave the smoke away from the smoke detector- to an excellent helper. Lance had a gentle touch and a steady hand when he took the time to help out. He had strange luck with the complicated recipes, as long as he didn’t know it was supposed to be hard beforehand.

Hunk imagined it came with a lack of fear. Not realizing how easy it was for a souffle to fall seemed to work well for Lance, just like it did for meringues.

“So, what were you planning for that?” Lance asked, motioning to the frosted cake once Hunk finished the sandwich.

“Bottom tier will be piped lace; the middle will be that new geometric style. I’m having Allura stop in later to write on the top tier.”

Lance smiled, finishing off the last cookie on the tray and sprinkling them all with an ultra fine sugar. “Which oven?”

Hunk motioned to the one that he’d turn off and let cool overnight. “On the back here, I want to do that reveal that was popular a couple of years ago. It should be pretty eye-catching. Just wish I could trust mirror glaze not to spoil- the galaxy look would really pop against this.”

“Doing that old show again?”

Hunk blushed a bit. “It’s my best artwork.”

“Well, you’ll make do with the airbrush. Like a peasant.”

Hunk laughed. “Pretty sure peasants didn’t have airbrushes.”

Lance grabbed his bag. “I gotta go get some rest, so I look good for the grand opening!”

Hunk waved him off, starting to smooth out the cake with wax paper. He was humming along with the music when the timer went off. He pulled out the last pies and settled them into the display cases, turning off all the ovens and locking up.

He bumped into Shiro on the way out.

“Almost time now, huh?”

“Yeah. I have tomorrow to finish up baking then Saturday I open.”

“What a way to spend New Year’s Eve.”

Hunk shrugged. “Yeah, but I couldn’t think of a better way to start the year.”

Shiro smiled at that. “Well, I plan on being your first customer; what time do you open?”

“You might have to fight someone over that right,” Hunk chuckled at Shiro’s puzzled look, “My Mom is planning to help me open and buy the first cupcake.”

Shiro flexed. “I think I can take her.”

Hunk blushed before laughing. “You say that now, short stuff. Wait until you meet her.”

“I look forward to meeting your mother, then. Good luck with the grand opening!”

Hunk didn’t catch the blush on Shiro’s face as he turned around, but the phrase still made him smile.

The next day he worked on the decorations while the cupcake baked- getting a galaxy design would take some time, but he couldn’t picture any other background. By the time the cupcakes were cooled, he had layered the colors enough to flick some stars over- he’d save that for when he paints over the piping on the rest of the cake.

He quickly decorated the cupcakes- most people preferred a simple swirl for them, but on a few, he made roses and mums. For his Mom, he made a hydrangea design on her favorite chocolate recipe.

He was halfway through putting them in the case when Lance walked in. “One: I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten since I brought you dinner, so I brought lunch.”

Hunk laughed. “Thanks, buddy. I’ll have to be careful, or Allura will think I’m trying to steal you.”

Lance placed a hand over his heart dramatically. “Oh, if only I were gay.”

Hunk crossed his arms. “Pretty sure-”

“And speaking of gay. My second point. Have you met your neighbors yet? It’s time to go meet them if not because I’m pretty sure I just saw someone who is _just your type_ a few stores over.”

Hunk blushed.

“Oh! Yes. I knew it. _Spill.”_

“It’s nothing; he saw the sign going up when I was testing the ovens, I invited him in for a garlic knot.”

Lance gasped. “We will get back to the absolute betrayal of you making garlic knots and not giving me any later.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “I let him take the rest home.”

“Please tell me you _at least_ got a phone number.”

Hunk shook his head, and Lance muttered something under his breath. “But he is planning to come in early tomorrow to buy a cupcake.”

“Did you make him a special one?”

Hunk tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. “No.”

Lance looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Is it because you don’t know his favorite flavor?”

Hunk looked off to the side- just enough of a pause for Lance to grab a flyer and head out the door. Hunk took off after him, not able to catch him before Lance waved down Shiro.

“SIR! SIR!” Lance was shouting full volume even though Shiro was just a store down.

Shiro looked up with a smile, offering a small wave to Hunk who was trying to make Lance stop.

Lance put on his most charming smile. “You look like a man who appreciates a good cupcake.”

Shiro laughed as Hunk gave in and followed behind the other man. “Yes, I do.”

Lance poked his arm. “You also look like you enjoy the gym.”

 _“Lance!”_ Hunk pulled him away from Shiro, giving him a look.

“What? It’s the truth. You look at him, and it’s-”

Hunk clasped his hand over Lance’s mouth. “I am so sorry... He’s like a puppy.”

Lance wiggled free. “Like I was saying _before_ my friend so rudely interrupted- you like cupcakes. What’s the best cupcake?”

Shiro looked over to Hunk, who just shrugged and accepted his embarrassment.

“Settle a debate for us. See… Hunk likes the basics. Chocolate, Vanilla, Red Velvet. Y'know. The old strongholds. The-”

“I think he gets it.” Hunk sighed out.

Shiro tilted his head. “There’s something to be said about the classics.”

Lance gestured to himself. “I, on the other hand, am a man of amazing tastes. You should meet my girlfriend-” Hunk elbowed him, and Lance narrowed his eyes before continuing, “I like the fancy new flavors. Pie cupcakes, fluffernutters, triple berry amaretto-”

Shiro nodded. “Those all sound good too. What’s the question?”

“What’s _your_ favorite? If one had to be crowned king of cupcakelandia… what flavor would it be?”

Hunk groaned from behind him.

“Well, then I would have to say lemon. Especially if you have a candied lemon on top of the buttercream.”

Lance thought it over. “I call that a draw then. Old fashioned flavor with a fun new twist. Just like Hunk here.”

Hunk grabbed Lance’s wrist and started pulling him back to the bakery shouting a _sorry_ over his shoulder.

“And he’s single!” Lance shouted as Hunk tried to get him inside quickly.

Hunk almost knocked Lance into the doorframe when he yanked him back inside. “I can not believe you just did that.”

Lance shrugged. “Now you know his favorite.”

“And I don’t _have_ it.”

Lance looked over. “You’ve candied fruit before. Get the sugar water started, candy some slices, and we’ll get a batch of lemon made.”

Hunk let out a distressed noise. “I have a schedule to follow, Lance!”

“And now you have me. We’ve been through worse. We made it through _finals with Iverson_ during formals week. You aced that exam _and_ made four beautiful cakes.”

Hunk didn’t exactly think that his _signature_ cake at the time was beautiful… “But-”

Lance put up a hand. “If you can argue, you can bake.”

By the time they left for Allura’s small party, Hunk had everything set up for his big opening.

Lance still had to drag him out of the kitchen. “Come on, Hunk. I know we said we’d do the countdown early… but it’s going to end up being after midnight if you drag your feet any more. Then you’ll have to sleep in and be late getting the bread in tomorrow.”

The next morning, Hunk was happy to see a few cars in the lot- he wasn’t expecting a huge morning rush. Plus, it was only four in the morning.

By the time the second set of bread was out of the oven, there was a knock on the door. His Mom and Grandma were waiting outside, smiling as soon as he came into view. He was quickly brought into a hug.

“Well, show us around!”

Hunk happily explained all the upgrades he had made since the first tour, smiling as he talked about his plans. Then he went through the newest recipe upgrades and offered up a few rejects for samples.

“I approve, Littlest One.”

Hunk groaned. “Gram, I am not little!”

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. “You will always be my youngest Grandchild.”

Hunk finished up some last minute details and let his family distract him from the wait before he opened up the store- his store- for the first time. They were quick to test out some of his newer modifications, including the candied lemon cupcake he refused to admit he made for the guy he had a crush on.

Not that they wouldn’t figure it out as soon as they saw him around Shiro- but at least then they’d understand.

When it was finally time to open up, his Mom made sure to get photos of him in front of the shop, and flipping the sign to _Open_ for the first time. She already had a frame for the occasion- one that would hold the first dollar he made as well, she had even gone to the bank to make sure his first bill would be in perfect condition for the frame.

As soon as the pictures were done, she put down the camera and grabbed her purse. The bell on the door jingled before he had a chance to grab the hydrangea cupcake for her, Shiro smiling up at him with a large bouquet in his hands.

He ignored the look from his Mom as he rang up her cupcake- his first official sale.

She told him it was beautiful and wished him luck before moving out of Shiro’s way with a raised eyebrow that let Hunk know they’d be talking once he left.

“Hydrangea- very fitting.”

Hunk ducked his head. “It’s her favorite flower.”

Shiro nodded. “Well, it’s also a sign of gratefulness and sincerity. Plus I’ve never seen a cupcake look so close to the real thing!”

Hunk blushed. “Well, most people assume a 2D star tip is the best way to go- and it _is_ if you want quick, easy, and good enough to pass. And with a soft enough frosting and a steady hand, I guess it’s okay. _But_ if you want to deal with picky customers like floral shows or plan on putting it near _real_ hydrangeas… you need to use 116. It’s a nice petal tip that’s the perfect size for cupcakes. And, well, Mama is worth the extra effort.”

Shiro had a puzzled look on his face but smiled at the explanation. “They also stand for long-lasting grace and beauty. Very fitting.”

Hunk smiled at that.

“Uh, here. I thought you could use a good luck gift,” Shiro said as he passed the bouquet to Hunk, “Not that I think you’ll need it. Those garlic knots were delicious, and everything smells wonderful in here.”

Hunk found a spot on the counter, grabbing the box of lemon cupcakes he had made. “Here you go.”

Shiro looked down at the box and then up to Hunk who just motioned for him to open it. “CANDIED LEMONS! Oh man, these look so amazing, thank you.”

“Well, you mentioned it was your favorite so it would be a shame not to have them ready for you.”

“Oh this takes me back to my Obaasan’s kitchen, thank you.”

Shiro paid and held his box close as he walked out to open his own shop, promising to be back later to let him know what he thought of them.

“Perhaps we should frame one of _his_ dollars, littlest one.”

_“GRAM!”_

She took a bite of her own cupcake, a look of pure innocence on her face. “What?”

“She has a point, Hunk,” his mother shrugged, “both can fit, and he was your first non-family customer.”

“But-”

“Plus you obviously like him. He might not be _non-family_ for long.”

“Gram, please!”

Hunk was bright red and regretting his choice of grand opening- no one would be in for a bit to save him. They dropped the topic shortly after in favor of Valentine’s plans- most people expected the pink and red to be splattered everywhere a month ahead.

There was a small rush right before lunch- nothing too big, but enough that he was sure he picked a good storefront.

He fell into a routine over the next few weeks- come in early and leave late, Lance popping in and reminding him to eat here and there. Shiro would stop in occasionally to get things- he made it a point to try out the daily special as often as possible.

It was almost the end of January when Ina came in to double check his math- he had managed to make enough that the move had been covered. Shiro came in as he was hanging up the frame- with both dollars in it- one signed by his Mother, one his Grams had talked Shiro into signing.

“Hunk, I was about to make my signs for Valentines, I was wondering if you wanted to team up.”

“Sure,” Hunk stepped back and made sure the sign was straight before turning to Shiro, “what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking maybe five or ten percent off with the other store’s receipt from that day? Then we could figure out the total discount and square it up with each other at the end of the day.”

Ina cleared her throat at that. “I would suggest a stamp specific to this promotion. Or a specific code word across the majority of the receipts. Also, add in the standard _no returns accepted, terms subject to change, one discount per customer, owners reserve the right to refuse service_ to it to cover yourself. That way you can ward off anyone trying to cheat you out of baked goods or-” she looked Shiro up and down, “plants?”

Shiro was just staring at her, eyes wide as he nodded.

“The dirt was a dead giveaway, sir.” She turned back to Hunk, “You’re all set, everything lined up. Congratulations on the profit.”

“Awesome!” he turned to a still puzzled Shiro, “This is Ina, Ina- Shiro.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am. How do you know Hunk?” he pursed his lips immediately after, blushing.

“I was one of his first clients- well, my sorority house was. It was a very-”

_“Ina, no.”_

She raised an eyebrow at him. “A very _realistic_ cake. Lance says he was the model.”

“He was not!” Hunk rushed out.

She tilted her head, looking Hunk up and down. “Ah, I see. Well, I will be back whenever you need me I suppose. Goodbye.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before she was out the door.

“Sorry, she’s a bit abrupt.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, “the old ladies that visit don’t have much of a filter, so I’m used to it. Plus Pidge is… somehow worse at times.”

They quickly figured out a word would be the best option- settling for _quiznak_ as the sign-off. Shiro had posters printed up the next day- little clip art cupcakes and flowers in each corner, big, bold letters declaring the promotion.

They were both busy- the lone florist and _real_ bakery (Hunk refuses to consider Cinnabon as Valentine’s kind of real) in the entire mall- ideally located for last minute gifts.

He had cleared out all the flower cupcakes in the business rush at six, people heading home from the office.

It had actually drawn in Hunk’s first wedding. He had done a few before- but those were friends and family. James had rushed in a bit before he closed, a beautiful bundle of flowers in his hands and waving a receipt. He found one of the more plain cupcakes Hunk had left- a french vanilla cake with a raspberry frosting.

He had been dragged in a few days later by his fiance, a wonderful man named Ryan. They were working on planning a small ceremony, one that their friends could tune into from around the world.

They wanted a very simple four-tier cake. Ryan had selected the same flavors from the cupcake James had brought him home. James was a bit wilder in his tastes- choosing a moist champagne cake with an orange cream filling.

They had shown him a photo of the cakes they wanted- the top three tiers were a stark black, a cascade of white flowers from the top. The lowest tier was a golden texture; both men wanted it to be replaced with gears since they were both airplane mechanics.

He made a note to check with Shiro on if his flowers would be safe to use on food.

When both grooms had approved a basic sketch, he got them written into his schedule.

Hunk pulled out the contract. “We’re all set, I just need you to sign this. I’ll need half down in the next month, and the full amount by about a month before the wedding.”

Ryan signed first. “We can do that all now, actually.”

“And then, we can go do the flowers. Get _both_ our sisters mad at us in one hour,” James added.

Hunk headed up to the counter. “Oh, who were you planning for the flowers?”

Ryan had a strange look on his face when he answered. “Shiro, of course.”

James laughed. “Everyone knows you two are the match made in heaven for romance. Especially after Valentines- don’t you watch the local pages?”

Hunk shrugged and made a mental note to look at that later.

Later just happened to be after closing, he had flipped the sign but not locked up yet when he sat down to look at the review pages.

_Cupid himself would approve of the team-up._

Hunk kept scrolling; most seem to agree though. They needed to team up more often. And reading all those reviews is what Hunk would blame for what was about to happen. Shiro came in with his receipts that night, ready to even out their profits from the promotion.

“Shiro, we need to get together.”

Shiro blushed at that, dropping the folder on the ground.

Hunk looked up and saw Shiro’s blush and tried to figure out why he got that reaction, and right as he was about to correct himself that he wasn’t asking Shiro out, Shiro responded.

“Uh, I…”

And Hunk was about to get dumped before he even got the first date. “I mean, look at these reviews! We could totally own the wedding market.”

“Oh, you mean. Not a date,” Shiro looked a little sad, “yeah, that. That would be good.”

Hunk let out a small laugh. “I kinda figured the date would be a no.”

“Why?”

Hunk looked over and raised an eyebrow.

Shiro looked off to the side and rubbed his neck. “It, uh, wouldn’t. Wouldn’t be a no, just so you know.”

“Oh,” Hunk looked at Shiro for a bit, “Well then, I would like that too.”

Shiro smiled at that, picking up his folder and sitting across from Hunk. They talked over their promo and then pairing up for weddings as well. Hunk found out fast that Shiro’s flowers would all work on cakes and that he was horrified at the thought of allowing a different florist to work the same event as him.

Hunk probably would be equally upset if another baker were brought in.

They had laid out small plans for the coming holidays before Shiro was yawning enough for Hunk to shoo him out the door with a promise to go home and get in bed right away.

* * *

It had been a long few days between asking Shiro out and the date, and Hunk was going over the plan in his head when he walked into his room to find Lance piling clothes on his bed. “I’m pretty sure I can dress myself.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at him. “You were going to go out. With flour all over yourself.”

“I was not. You ambushed me right after work!”

Lance laughed at that. “You _always_ have flour on you, buddy.”

Hunk sagged a bit. “I can’t help when I get inspired.”

“I know. Now, go shower and use all the products you lie to me about using. I know you still have plenty left.”

Hunk flinched, he knew that Lance tried and he felt guilty. “But, I-”

Lance put up his hand. “You’re more worried about cakes and cookies. I’m more worried about lotions and flirting. It’s who we are.”

Hunk laughed at that, grabbing the bag he kept hidden under the sink. By the time he had worked through the three things Lance had labeled (and put in order), and the four body products, Lance had an outfit set out and was rearranging all his clothes.

“Lance?”

“You… are a disaster. You have all your stuff mixed up! Summer and winter? No.”

“Lance, there’s almost no difference in that. I just _grab a coat_ when it’s cold.” Not to mention that there was barely a two-week span when they were necessary.

Lance motioned at the small bit of his closet with his three jackets. “And now, they no longer get in your way when you don’t need them! Plus most of your clothes were out of the closet anyways. Perfect timing!”

Hunk shook his head, opting not to point out that them being out was Lance’s fault.

“I did  _not_ deal with the underwear. Best buddy or not, there are lines. I will wait downstairs, and we can fix your hair.”

Hunk couldn’t ask what was wrong with his hair before he looked at what Lance laid out. It would be comfortable, especially for what he had planned- usually, Lance would dress him in something tight to show off his butt. _If you have it, flaunt it_ had been said far too many times.

This was just a pair of jeans and a collared t-shirt. Yellow, of course. Because Lance said it made his eyes look like molten chocolate and  _who doesn’t love molten chocolate?_

When he walked downstairs, Lance did something to his hair, and he was pretty sure his hair actually looked the exact same as it had after the shower.

Not that he would ever tell Lance that.

Hunk waved off his best friend and set to work packing a picnic for them, ignoring Lance’s sounds at getting messy again. Really, it was barely any flour.

He had made extra baguettes at work and grabbed his oils and spices for dipping, then set to work stacking up the fruit he wanted to bring with. Mostly finger foods, but he carefully wrapped the bread knife and stored that with the plates and bowls. Hopefully, Shiro would appreciate the date he planned even though it wasn’t a full meal.

He double checked the bag for everything he would need before heading to pick Shiro up. The conservatory that had the pink frost in bloom was close to Shiro’s house.

Shiro passed along a small plant when he climbed into the car. “It’s a hibiscus. It should thrive in your front window at the bakery. Plus, almost no one is allergic to it! Plus, if you use only what I tell you on it- it’s edible.”

Hunk smiled as Shiro blushed through his explanation. “Normally doesn’t the one asking do the gifts?”

Shiro blushed more. “Well, I couldn’t let you do all the work.”

Hunk carefully placed the plant in the back, grabbing his bag and heading into the conservatory. He grew up going here, enjoying the artwork that would change with the seasons. He found as he got older that the artwork was all from the local colleges’ students.

The person who initially funded the park insisted that all access be free (not that it stopped the parking fees from being instituted with the first new owner after the founder died) and that all the artwork be appropriately displayed according to the artist.

It was a fantastic place, full of spots for weddings, picnics, pictures, and dates. Hunk only hoped that Shiro would see how much this place meant to him and not think it was because he was a florist.

He had already almost talked himself out of it five times already. Lance had stopped him each time.

They wound their way through the Art Walk, a brick path that leads through the entire park. Lance had dragged him around it a few times while they were in school- first for his own art (a shark sculpture that now lives in Allura’s front yard) and then for far too many people Lance had fallen for throughout their years.

This season’s theme was steampunk, and the artwork had been amazing so far. Hunk had pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos for the wedding cake. The gears were perfect for what they had described.

“You like steampunk?”

Hunk shrugged. “I don’t hate it, but it’s inspiring for work.”

Shiro smiled. “You come here often?”

There was a brief pause before Hunk started to laugh. Shiro just gave him a puzzled look before it sank in what he had said and he started giggling too.

Once Hunk calmed down, he responded. “I actually do. I love all the art and the way they arrange it all.”

They walked up the path a bit, the next sculpture looking like the Beldam ripping away layers from itself. The core skeleton of it was exposed in places, gears and sharp edges warping themselves into a vaguely human shape. The spots where it hadn’t decayed yet were beautiful, like a mother’s warmth was spun into the fabric.

“I always hated this story,” Shiro started, “the thought that I would have ever felt the same way she did before I lost my parents.”

Hunk watched as he absently rubbed his arm where he knew the prosthetic ended.

“I mean, I know I did. Our last fight was me yelling how much I hated them for not letting me go to space camp. Mama had sighed and told me that _even if I hate her, she still loved me._ Luckily, we had time after that to resolve everything.”

“Parents always know you love them too,” Hunk glanced over the sculpture, “I think that’s the real reason behind the story.”

Shiro smiled and reached out to trace the face of the Beldam with his hand- Hunk took a photo of that, the soft metal of Shiro’s arm meeting the harsh, true form of the Beldam. When they moved on, Shiro seemed to have shaken off the sadness from the story.

A little after that statue, there was a break in the path. Hunk knew it would lead to a small field surrounded by bushes of pink frost. It was the perfect spot- there was just enough room to lay out his blanket, and he had so many memories with his Grams and Mom here.

It was the place where he learned that not everyone liked everyone _that way._

And it was where his family told him they’d love whoever he brought home. He had grown up, and things had barely changed. He knew after a few disastrous blind dates that he leaned mostly towards men attraction-wise.

His mother had informed him that he would have to adopt at least two kids. Hunk had never felt so relieved before.

Shiro let out a gasp when they got around the corner. “I forget every year how beautiful this is.”

Hunk settled on the grass, slowly unpacking his blanket and smoothing it out as he laid out the plates and food. Shiro was taking photos of the bushes and smiling when Hunk called him over. He had found one bloom on the ground and tucked it into the white tuft of hair Shiro had. It took a little prodding, but he got it to stay long enough for a photo, Shiro pulling him into the frame for a second picture and kissing his cheek for the third.

Hunk was blushing Shiro leaned back. “I wanted to bring you here, but the food is tricky. So I brought with some snacks. If you’re still hungry after, we can stop somewhere too. I just thought this would be a fun afternoon.”

Shiro smiled. “It’s perfect.”

Hunk let out a breath and went to cut the bread, pointing to the bottles near Shiro with the knife. Before he could tell Shiro to pick an oil, Shiro held up his hands in mock surrender. “If I’d’ve known you were planning to kill me I would’ve gotten a bit more dressed up.”

“Nah, I’m more of a third-date-rule kinda killer. Pick an oil for dipping the bread though. Wasn’t sure what you’d want.”

Shiro looked at all three bottles before rolling Hunk the one with rosemary and garlic inside. “I feel like this was a test.”

Hunk smiled. “Nah, the garlic knots were a test. I’ve been feeding you desserts for over a month. I know what you’re like now.”

Shiro pouted at him. “I also get other things.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow as he passed a slice of bread to Shiro. “I _hardly_ count needing bread for a dinner party one time as getting other things.”

Shiro laughed at that and drizzled some of the oil on the bread, trading Hunk for another slice. Hunk sprinkled on the herbs he brought with, missing the cheese he’d usually mix in. They worked their way through the bread and grapes first, talking about how they got their businesses started.

Shiro took a few minutes to recover once he realized exactly what pan Hunk had been describing. Hunk couldn’t exactly blame him.

Shiro shared how he had started initially working sweeping up the shop to make some money for dates in high school, then slowly learned about arranging flowers from the owner. She had taught Shiro a love for the language of flowers, and Shiro told Hunk she could make the most beautiful _fuck you and the horse you rode in on_ bouquet you’d ever see.

From there he went into business school because she was planning to retire. She apparently still came in occasionally to tell Shiro he was not keeping a neat enough floor, no matter how recently he cleaned it.

Hunk made Shiro promise to bring her over the next time she stopped in.

When they started to pull apart the pineapple, Hunk smiled at Shiro’s attempts to stay mostly clean. He eventually caved and showed Shiro the towels he brought to clean up after.

You got the best texture out of the pineapple this way, but it was super messy.

Hunk shared a few of his memories from the park with Shiro, from the time that his cousin convinced him he was adopted up until he told his Gram about his first boyfriend in second grade. Shiro had talked about how he had come home from Kindergarten declaring he was married and needed to buy a house and move in with the girl.

By the time they finished the food Hunk had brought, the sun was starting to set, and Shiro took one final photo, helping pack everything and taking Hunk’s hand for the walk back, stopping briefly at the Beldam.

“I swear she’s different.”

Hunk squinted at the statue, getting ready to pull out his phone to glance at the pictures. “Nope. Pretty sure that’s the same.”

Shiro glared at the statue, pointing at it with his free hand. “I won’t accept your buttons!”

Hunk barely had time to react before Shiro was pulling him along, almost jogging as he laughed at the joke. When they got to the car, Shiro scooped up the plant he gave Hunk and carefully held it as he buckled in. “Why don’t we drop this at the bakery on the way? It’ll be safer that way.”

“Is my driving that bad?”

Shiro chuckled at that. “No, it’s just me worrying about the plant. I want to make sure there’s a nice spot set for it.”

Shiro grabbed Hunk’s hand once they were on the road, pulling it up to kiss his knuckles before smiling out the window. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too.”

They ended up needing to drag a table from the kitchen to get the right spot for the plant (which Hunk insisted was now Audrey III) to get the right light, rearranging the other seating to make sure things looked okay.

Hunk was locking back up when Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled him close. “Can I kiss you?”

“I was hoping you would.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Hunk and kissed him gently, smiling against his lips when Hunk returned the hug and relaxed into the kiss.

* * *

The next few months followed a similar pattern- sweet dates and long goodbyes. They teamed up for all the holidays, Shiro growing flowers specifically for independence day to put on top of the cupcakes.

They had tested a few different ones and settled on candied lilacs for the vanilla, bachelor buttons and hibiscus for the chocolate, and begonias for Shiro’s favorite lemon cupcakes- placed on top of candied lemon slices, of course.

Hunk still refused to use Audrey III for any of his baking, even when she was in full bloom.

There was always a bouquet in Hunk’s shop, Shiro refusing to tell him what most of them meant. Hunk had quickly learned the basics and how different flowers worked in different contexts.

Shiro occasionally made him blush when he tossed in mauve carnations and corianders. He had met Shiro’s mentor when one of those bouquets was on display, and she had merely turned to Shiro with a raised eyebrow before demanding Hunk’s best tea cakes.

Hunk didn’t delay, eager to please the woman who treated Shiro like a son. She had immediately approved and begun to tease Hunk- helping him to decipher some of the more complex meanings.

Hunk, in turn, had made sure to keep Shiro stocked with simple pastries to give to loyal customers. Well, as simple as filo dough flowers can be. He had spent hours trying to make many blossoms, stocking Shiro’s counter every few days.

Their most loyal customers started to merge. The constant presence of the other’s products made for a brilliant marketing plan, even if it just started as a way to flirt.

Shiro was being taught how to properly place the flowers on the cupcakes for independence day when Hunk, after re-frosting a cupcake for the third time, told Shiro that he was lucky Hunk loved him.

Shiro had knocked over an entire tray of cupcakes when he jumped at Hunk to kiss him and say it back. Hunk was more upset about having to candy another set of lilacs than he was about the cupcakes.

James and Ryan got married shortly after Shiro surprised Hunk with a key to his place for their six month anniversary. Hunk had immediately returned the favor and added on a key for the bakery.

When Allura and Lance moved in together in September, Hunk had suggested Shiro move in. Shiro and Matt’s lease would be up in November anyway. Matt had decided to upgrade and drag Pidge into a three bedroom condo- a room for each of them and one for their electronics.

The pictures from James and Ryan’s wedding locked them in as the go-to team for weddings in the area. They had gladly sent over the professional photos of the cake and flowers to add to their portfolios.

Allura talked them into taking out an ad in local wedding magazines and flyers for near their displays, neglecting to tell either her plan to do a full photo shoot.

Hunk had been stuffed into a too-stiff brand new chef’s uniform, Lance coming in after and talking him into makeup. When he got in front of the camera to show off the dummy cake, Shiro was waiting for him in a lovely black shirt and grey vest. He was helping to arrange the flowers without making them fall out of the foam.

When he noticed Hunk, he looked up with a big smile. The photographer took that moment to snap a photo, muttering about lovesick idiots. When Hunk finally got a look at him, he realized it was Matt, Shiro’s best friend who came in weekly for garlic knots.

They were posed and prodded at all morning, Lance and Allura pulling up (and rejecting) photos along the way. Matt didn’t seem too bothered by their critiques, rolling his eyes and talking about charging double whenever they finally got married.

By the time they left, Allura and Lance had picked the one of Shiro smiling up at Hunk for the top left corner and Hunk pretending to pipe a flower onto the cake for the opposite corner. The backdrop for the ad was Shiro smirking as he held out the biggest bouquet he brought, standing next to Hunk as he pretended to slide the cake onto the table.

They were still arguing on the best wording for the ad when they dismissed the men. Apparently, their input was not needed for their own campaign. They both slipped into their little sectioned off areas, PVC pipes with what Hunk was sure were the drapes from their house hanging from them.

“We’re not allowing them to plan our wedding,” Hunk groaned as he stripped out of the jacket, yanking back on the shirt that he wore in.

There was a snort from Shiro’s cube. “You know, normally you propose before you say things like that.”

Hunk stilled at that. He might have just ruined the proposal he had been planning since they first said I love you. He wanted to bring Shiro back to the park from their first date right before they moved in together and hang up a bunch of photos from their relationship- and now he had ruined it, a few weeks before it happened.

“Come on; we’re both exhausted. Let’s crash at my place tonight. Flowers and cupcakes wait for no human.”

Hunk nodded, unsure if Shiro noticed the weird pause or if he was just as tired. “Yeah. I’m beat. Let’s head home.”

Shiro didn’t bring up the mistake again, and Hunk kept going on his plan, printing out stacks of photos and lining them up on strings with paperclips. He neatly folded each one to store in his secret box.

He already had permission from the owner of the conservatory, Coran, since the cove he wanted to use was out of season he would be allowed to clip the strings onto the trees, _carefully._ He had to ensure each strand was light and each clip was gentle for those strands. Coran also promised to have a few posts there for him to clip onto to protect the bushes; because young love was to be treasured, but so were the bushes.

There were photos from throughout their entire lives, though most were from their relationship. They both loved to take pictures of the other, filling up their phones and Instagrams with pictures of each other and goofy selfies taken together.

Hunk’s favorite was still Shiro with the pink frost blossom tucked haphazardly in his hair glancing into the camera. Shiro said his favorite was the blush on Hunk’s cheeks when he gently stole that first kiss right after.

Lance and Matt had been pulled into helping. Lance was going to be with Hunk setting up and then cleaning up after. Matt had offered to take photos and get Shiro there and not looking horrible.

Both had declared their fee would be paid in garlic knots.

When the day finally came, Hunk turned off his phone once he picked up Lance, the box secured in the back seat.

They spent the next hour carefully stringing up almost two hundred pictures, gladly using the stakes that the owner had left for them. They looked like the stakes used to help young trees not bow, with lots of slots to weave strings through.

Hunk had decided to offer Shiro flowers for responses. He had felt bad going to another florist, but hopefully, Shiro wouldn’t be too upset.

There was plenty of time left when they finished up, Hunk deciding to rearrange some of the photos until he heard Matt’s voice offering a warning. Lance slipped out of the cove just in time to avoid Shiro.

Matt was quick to grab his camera, snapping a picture as Shiro realized Hunk was kneeling in front of him. He took a deep breath before holding out eight tulips, tied together with black ribbon. In his other hand, he held the ring he hoped Shiro would be wearing from now on.

“Shiro, since the first time we stayed in this cove for hours, I hoped that we’d end up here. We just work so well together, and that night, I knew that I would fall in love with you.” Hunk smiled up at him, “and as we spent time together, I realized that I would love you forever. Seven days a week and one more just to be sure.”

Shiro grabbed the flowers, smiling at Hunk. Before he could speak, Matt cleared his throat and pointed to the table with two carnations on it: a solid red one, healthy and bright, and yellow and red striped one that had slightly dried out. Shiro’s hand hovered over the striped one before pointing to it as he looked over his shoulder.

“Did you really think I’d use this one?”

Hunk shrugged, shifting the ring in his hand. “I hoped not, but, it would seem rude to only offer one choice.”

“Then,” he picked up the solid red bloom, “I have a few other suggestions for you. Along with this, a forget-me-not, perhaps a less flashy ivy, an orchid, roses, orange blossoms, Hunk I love you so much and I would never say No. Especially not with such carelessness as a wilted, variegated carnation.”

Hunk smiled. “So, you’ll take my ring?”

Shiro nodded and went to grab the ring, Hunk happily handing it over. Matt groaned at that. “Can we at least _pretend_ like we’ve seen romantic movies?”

Shiro blushed at that, handing back the ring and allowing Hunk to slide it on, hiding his laugh behind the flowers.

Lance let Matt take a few more photos before shooing off the happy couple, carefully packing up all the pictures for later.

Moving in after that took on a happier tone, the house decorated with strands of memories from the proposal. Matt had made a few canvases for them to hang up as well. By the time Shiro was lugging the large potted wild grass onto the deck, the pizza that Lance had ordered arrived.

Shiro didn’t take long to settle in, and Hunk was happy to see that he fit so well.

* * *

In spring, Shiro had destroyed a large section of the backyard. Hunk had come home to find his fiance shirtless and covered in dirt; trying to beat the ground into submission- bags of mulch and fertilizer strewn all over the edge of the muddy ground he was standing in.

“Babe. Uh, what’s this?”

Shiro turned around, sheepishly smiling. “We needed a garden?”

Hunk pursed his lips, trying not to be distracted by the sight of his fiancé. “Oh-kay.”

“I just. I wanted us to have some vegetables for home. Or even for your bakery. People _loved_ the cupcakes with the flowers. And I can keep growing _those_ in the greenhouse, but _these_ won’t fit, so I am making a garden here.”

Hunk nodded at that. “And will this be only during the summer then? A special treat? I like that!”

Shiro’s face fell like he hadn’t thought that far. “I… No. That wouldn’t work; would it.”

Hunk carefully walked over to Shiro in the middle of the mud, wrapping his arms around Shiro, mud and all. “We can figure it out when we need to. Now, let me go and get changed and I’ll help you get this set up. You got an extra stabby thing for me?”

“Tined digging fork. And yes.”

Hunk nodded. “Stabby thing.”

Shiro laughed and wiped some of the sweat from his face before starting to mix the soil again. Hunk came out in some shorts, carrying a box of eggshells. Usually, they were saved for the greenhouse, but Hunk thought it might help since he could barely keep the grass alive in his backyard.

It took all afternoon, but they were able to get the garden set up by the time Hunk needed to make dinner.

They ended up building a greenhouse in their backyard, Hunk laughing when Shiro first brought up the idea like he wouldn’t instantly agree.

The “Made with Home Grown Veggies” tag made sales of his bagels and loaves of bread skyrocket, and he had to add a bit more space in the garden to keep up.

* * *

“I think you’re wrong- Matt’s the worst.”

Hunk laughed. “No way. Did you see the book that Lance pulled out?”

“You mean the book of ideas Allura _definitely_ vetoed for their wedding?”

Hunk thought it over. “Good point. But why do you say Matt’s the worst?”

Shiro smiled and pulled Hunk into his arms, resting his head against Hunk’s shoulder. “Because I’ve heard the excuse _the pictures will look best if_ one too many times to believe. He tried to talk me into robot waiters.”

Hunk burst into laughter at that thought, wrapping his arms around Shiro before kissing his forehead. “At the end of the day, as long as we’re married, I don’t care. Lance could put me in a bedazzled white mini skirt, and I would go along with it.”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. At least not for the wedding. Maybe the honeymoon.”

Hunk turned bright red at the thought, steering them out of the house. “Nope, no. None of that right now.”

Shiro laughed and let Hunk go. They had to meet everyone for dinner, a new weekly tradition since Lance discovered that Pidge was the one he kept calling Gremlin in classes. With Pidge came Matt, who dragged along Keith. Lance had been upset when Keith didn’t remember him from classes.

It really was a wonder they hadn’t met before now.

Shiro had joked more than once about saving money on plates for the reception, knowing that it was going to be a big event. Pidge had forbidden Hunk for cooking the food for it, not that it mattered since his family decided to cook since his Mom wanted everyone to be able to attend.

Hunk had grumbled over of some of the traditions they had pulled in, but Shiro (and his family) seemed happy to share. It started after the proposal with Hunk’s family having to accept Shiro and exchange gifts for Hunk’s Dad, and in turn, Hunk’s parents were happy to buy the sake that would be sipped at the ceremony from the heirloom cups in Shiro’s family.

They were the same cups his parents had used, and his Grandmother said there was no way they wouldn’t want him using them.

They didn’t have many traditions to follow. Most had slowly filtered out as more generations were born in the States, so Hunk and Shiro were happy to honor the few their families held dear.

Shiro had sectioned off a particular part of his greenhouse specifically for the wedding flowers. There weren’t as many as most of the weddings they worked since neither wanted a full bouquet, but Shiro was worried and made sure to have an extra few plants of each.

He had selected tulips as the main floral focus, a memory of the proposal. The cakes would be decorated with pink frost from their first date, and lilacs to candy for the chocolate fountain. Each of the important women in their lives would receive a flower, Shiro insisting on surprising everyone with which ones he picked for each person.

* * *

“Hunk,” Shiro smiled up at him, “we met outside your shop almost two years ago. I was pretty sure it was going to be a pole dance studio.”

Matt let out a wolf whistle from his place in line.

“Instead, you invited me in for the best garlic knots I’ve ever had. I was pretty sure from that point that I would never want to let you go. I kept trying to ask you out and then chickening out at the last minute.”

Shiro looked down at his feet, blushing.

“It didn’t take long once we started dating to fall in love with you. I think I was halfway in love by the time we ran away from the Beldam on our first date. You never seemed to mind when I would be childish around you.”

Hunk squeezed his hand at that.

“I promise that from now until the day you don't want it, my heart- and everything that I am- is yours.”

Hunk cleared his throat and started. “I’m so glad I got a sneak peek. I would not have survived that one.”

Lance pat his shoulder.

“I will forever thank whoever is watching over us for the chance to love you. I’m here for you through everything. Whether that means coming home to the backyard destroyed again, coming up with a brand new recipe on the fly because you mentioned it was your favorite, or watching all the single guests at weddings try to flirt with the hot florist. I’m here, and I will love you through it all. Heart, mind, and body- yours for seven days a week and one more just to be sure.”

Hunk kissed him and stepped back, letting go of Shiro’s hand for the first time since they met in front of their guests. It had taken some planning, but they found out a way to make two aisles so both could meet in the center. Lance had been overruled on their attire, both men in simple black suits.

Hunk reached for the tray of gift flowers, allowing Shiro to pass off the small tokens to each of the women that had become family to them and shaped their lives for the better. He would whisper each meaning with a smile, making more than one of the woman cry.

Hunk was choked up too by the end. Shiro had remembered little stories from each of his relatives and included them into those gifts. Shiro had also added small things to each boutonniere to make sure that no one was left out from their gratitude.

Hunk’s tulip was paired with a coral rose, and Hunk had selected a hibiscus flower from Audrey III, gently wrapping it up with the tulip for Shiro.

He couldn’t wait to see the picture of Shiro opening it up. It was the only deep red hibiscus in their collection. Shiro said the midnight marvels never sold well with his customers; they seemed to prefer the showier variegated blooms.

And Hunk had never found a use for one of her blooms before this. He had gently nursed the plant for the two years, occasionally taking the fallen blossoms for coloring when a customer needed (or wanted) to avoid red coloring, but never plucking one of the still living ones. Hunk had picked the smallest one on the plant that morning before heading to the conservatory. He figured marrying Shiro was the best reason he could think of to finally cut a flower off of her.

He found their anniversary each year to be a good excuse too.


End file.
